FMA: Sacrifical Love
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Written for a one shot contest. SUMMERY: RoyxED YAOI! Roy and Ed are sent on a mission to find a mysterious murderer in Zenotime, will they stop the murderer AND figure out there feelings for one another? Edited: All mistakes in the fic are fixed.


Before I start the story, I originally wrote this as a part of the 'Sacrificial spring' writing contest on yes, It is RoyxEd Yaoi, and no I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I wish I did but I don't. Okay on with the story!

Enjoy!

Jade xx

---------------------------

Sacrificial spring, one shot contest presents:

FMA: Sacrificial love

---------------------------

15 year old Edward Elric was pissed, a deadly aura emanating from him, as he stormed out of Roy Mustang's office on a bright, sunny Thursday afternoon, most military officials who know Edward Elric, namely Havoc, Breda, Hughes and Feury, hurried to avoid the short Alchemist at all costs as he stomped down the hallway, lest they fall victim to Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric's wrath, the wrath that Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist usually managed to stir up in the blonde. "Wait for me brother!" Alphonse Elric yelled his armour clanking loudly as he chased after his brother.

Jean Havoc shared a look with Breda and with a simultaneous shrug, turned and got back to what they were doing. Riza Hawkeye heaved a sigh and looked at her watch, there was only 2 hours left until it was time to leave work, the blonde crack shot sighed and again and picked up some paperwork to dump on the Colonels desk, the sooner she was out the office the better.

The Colonel in question, Roy Mustang was smirking; once again he had managed to get Fullmetal all riled up, which always brought a weird sort of amusement to the flame alchemist and afterwards his day seemed so much less dull. "Sir, there's some papers for you here…and a file from the Fuhrer, you best read it first sir, it looks pretty important" Roy sighed and nodded reluctantly eyeing the paperwork and thinking wildly of ways to escape it. Riza's hand went to her gun instinctively, recognizing the look in Roy's eyes and knowing full well what her superior officer was thinking.

Roy locked eyes with the blonde sharpshooter and sighed in defeat, nodding reluctantly he began to sign some of the work, with a nod of satisfaction, and confident Roy wasn't about to escape, Riza left him to it. As soon as the blonde lieutenant shut the door Roy turned his attention to the file the Fuhrer had sent him; it was rare for orders to come direct from the top dog unless they were requested either by himself or another officer, and Roy Mustang certainly did not request anything. With a sigh he opened up the file to see a sticky yellow note attached to the inside of the file, with the Furher's hand writing:

_Colonel Mustang,_

_Your are requested to go to Zenotime(1) with the Fullmetal alchemist and uncover what you can on the mysterious deaths happening there, you have 5 days to find out what you can and report back in central, all information on the deaths are enclosed. _

_Signed_

_The Fuhrer, King Bradley._

Roy Mustang blinked and re-read the note several times before his jaw dropped open on shock. The Fuhrer couldn't seriously pair him up with Edward! The boy was his subordinate yes, and they had got along when they had to, but if they had to work together AND be around each other 24 hours a day, he knew that they (Most likely Ed) would end up trying to kill each other (Him) instead of concentrating at the job at hand. 'I'll have to complain to the Fuhrer' Roy thought, which was when, looking down at the note, he noticed a P.S:

_P.S: Knowing that you will want a reason why Fullmetal is going to be with you for this mission, I will explain it here. There are two reasons why, 1) I have a feeling that his skills will be extremely useful to the both of you when you are there, and 2) I have heard from lower ranks that the two of you don't get along too well, this will be a chance for you to work as a team and get to know each other better._

_The Fuhrer_

Roy groaned and picked up his phone and called Havoc, and ordered him to drive down to the Elric's place, pick the brothers up and bring them straight back to his office. Once he had done this, he plopped his head in his paperwork and moaned in despair, he knew Edward Elric was _NOT_ going to like this, not one little bit…

------------------

"I HAVE TO DO _WHAT!_" Roy winced as the high pitched scream of a certain short alchemist echoed throughout the military headquarters; Mustang vaguely wondered if everyone in the East had heard the small blonde, who at the current moment was looking at him in horror; as though Roy Mustang was wearing a miniskirt, had shaved his legs and was asking Fullmetal to seduce him.

Coughing, Roy forced himself not to blush at his thoughts and made sure his face was passive; Yes, Roy had feelings for the blonde alchemist known as Edward Elric, but he didn't act on his feelings, not only from fear of rejection, but because he knew that the military would not only disapprove of a relationship between a superior officer and his subordinate, but disapprove of Edward being underage and being of the same sex. Roy sighed at his thoughts; the damn military was so homophobic…

Roy mentally shook his thoughts from his mind and rolled his eyes, amused at Edward's bewildered and horrified expression, Alphonse, Roy guessed, was just as shocked, and if he wasn't a suit of armour with a soul, he would probably have a look that matched his elder brother's. "The Fuhrer can't be serious! This has to be some sort of lame joke right? I can't team up with you! I always work with Al!"

Roy sighed and silently he handed Edward the note that King Bradley had sent him and waited for Ed's reaction to it, the more that the short alchemist read the note, the wider his eyes got, and the more his mouth dropped open "I'm afraid that neither of us have a choice in this matter Fullmetal, these orders are directly from the Fuhrer himself, there is no way we can ignore this, we leave for Zenotime tomorrow afternoon" Roy handed Edward the file "I suggest you read up on what 'little' information we have" Roy smirked to himself and mentally counted 'Wait for it…3…2…1…'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D GET SQUASHED BY A PAPER CLIP!" Edward screamed arms and leg flailing wildly as Al struggled to restrain his raging older brother. Roy sighed and sat back on his chair behind his desk. "Just read up on what we have Edward, I expect to see you at Central station at 12:00 hours tomorrow understood? Al will stay behind with Lieutenant Hawkeye" The blonde alchemist glared at Roy heatedly, fire blazing in his golden eyes, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, the blonde Alchemist huffed, before nodding curtly and storming noisily out the office for the second time that day.

Alphonse seemed to fiddle with his fingers, before he muttered a quick apology and hurried out after him, Roy leaned back in his chair and sighed, 5 days alone with Ed…well, what was the worst that could happen?

-----------------

Roy sighed as he waited for Fullmetal to say goodbye to his brother, who kept saying things like 'Keep your cool' and 'Don't kill the Colonel while I'm not there to stop you' Roy smiled to himself; Alphonse Elric was just too nice and innocent for his own good. The whistle on the train blew signalling that it was about to leave. With one last hug and a wave to Alphonse and quick a goodbye to Riza Hawkeye, Edward raced onto the train before it set off and ran into his and Roy's compartment of the train, so he could wave at his brother from the window, until he couldn't see the station anymore.

With a sigh, Ed closed the window and slumped in his seat his face grim, like a stubborn child who was being forced to go to church when he'd rather be outside playing with his friends. Roy smiled at Ed's childish attitude, it could be cute sometimes, mostly annoying, but sometimes it was cute. "Cheer up Fullmetal, your only going to be stuck with me for five days, not five years" Roy said waiting for Ed's reaction. The blonde teenager scowled at Roy heatedly, fire blazing in his eyes that just warned Roy to try and irritate him further today. Roy smile grew wider and silently, he pulled a small book from his bag and began to read; the fire in the blonde's eyes was just another one of the things Roy loved about Edward Elric. "Besides Fullmetal, what's the worst that could happen?"

-------------------

3 days later after arriving in Zenotime, Roy mustang was sincerely wishing he hadn't said that. He winced as chips of stone flew from the transmuted wall he was hiding behind and cut his cheek, dust flying up as bullets whizzed past. Ed was next to him panting heavily; they had barely had time to make cover from the opponent firing at them. "It has to be the murderer! The file the Fuhrer gave us said they suspected it was someone from the military, but they had no proof or any suspects, plus no-one but the Fuhrer and some higher ups in the military knew we were coming here!" Ed gasped as he regained his breath.

Roy nodded "You might be right, but we won't find out until we capture him will we? I'll distract him from here, find a way around him and attack him from behind!" Roy said, the blonde alchemist seemed reluctant to leave Mustang alone but for once he complied without an argument; now just wasn't the time. 'later, when we get out of here and back to central I'll argue with him then' Edward thought as Roy used his glove to crate enough smoke and fire so the golden haired alchemist could get behind their attacker, using the smoke as a shield.

Edward hated to admit it, but in the past three days he had gotten a little closer to the dark haired Colonel, he really hadn't much of a choice, they had talked quite a bit while they had been looking up leads to the mysterious murders and Ed found that when he was out of the office and off duty…Roy Mustang wasn't a bad guy to hang out with. The blond alchemist closed his eyes and leaned against the crumbling pillar as he thought back to the other night when the two had talked in length to each other about their pasts; Ed about his mother before the failed human transmutation, and Roy about what happened in the Ishbal war.

_Flashback_

"_What was your mother like?" That was the question that had started the change of Ed's feelings towards the Colonel; the two had been reading through the files at the inn they were staying at, both absorbed in their work as the oil lamps; one on the table and six around the room flickered gently; there only sources of light in the room. The blonde teenager had blinked at him for a moment, surprised that Roy would even care to ask before he answered. "My mom…she was a beautiful woman, in every sense of the word she was pretty, kind, gentle…when my dad left her, even when she grew sick and became weak, she never stopped smiling or laughing as she did her chores around the house. She was an amazing person Mustang…I think if she were still alive you might have tried to hit on her" Ed said jokingly, a small smile on his face, but his golden eyes were clouded in sadness._

_Roy smiled and reached over and squeezed Ed's flesh hand gently "It's alright to still feel sad, it will always hurt when you remember people you care about, that are no longer here…and I don't mean to be disrespectful…but If your mother were still alive Fullmetal, I would have never have met you" Edward blinked and stared at the flame alchemist in awe; Roy had said, without actually saying it, that was glad he met Ed and that, to the blonde teen was as close to a compliment as he would probably get from the dark haired alchemist. "It's obvious she still a precious person to you"_

_Edward Elric smiled gently at the last comment and squeezed Roy's hand back before withdrawing it into his pants pocket. "Thanks Mustang, I'm glad I met you too…even if you are still a bastard" Roy turned and glared at his companion and pulled on his ignition gloves, Ed grinned cheekily and raced out the door before Roy could create a spark to try and set him on fire._

_End flashback_

Yes, Edward admitted to himself that off duty and away from the office Roy mustang was a decent guy to have an adult conversation with. 'It must be the damn uniform that makes him such an ass' Ed blinked as a few naughty thoughts about Roy's ass suddenly assaulted his mind, Edward blushed scarlet, thankful that he was alone and that Roy wouldn't be able to see this, before shaking those thoughts away. Cautiously the blonde alchemist peered from behind the pillar to find that his attacker had disappeared from his former position. Ed looked around, but their attacker was nowhere to be seen. Ed growled in irritation; just his luck for this attacker to be as slippery as an eel. Cautiously, Ed crawled his way through the rubble and back to Roy who looked at him confused. "What are you dong back here?" Roy said obviously irritated.

The blonde scowled and put his hands on his hips "He's gone Mustang! Poof! Into thin air, he must have used your smoke to his advantage as well and gone to a different location" Roy nodded the irritation clearing from his face only to be replaced by determination "Then we'd better get moving" Ed nodded and made to move when Roy placed a gloved hand on his shoulder "Be careful Fullmetal he could be anywhere out there" Ed nodded in understanding at the warning and the two peered from behind the wall, after seeing no sign of their attacker they came from behind the wall, and were about to move forward when…"GOTCHA!"

It all happened so fast that the blonde teenager barley caught it all; their attacker had suddenly sprung up from the rubble; it had seemed he had buried himself while the two alchemists' were distracted with the smoke. Ed managed to get a gook loo at their attacker; he was a tall lanky guy, his green eyes shone with madness and his shaggy red hair, face and clothing were dirty with dust and mud and without hesitation he aimed and fired at Ed. Before Ed could use alchemy to try and stop the bullets, he saw Roy rush in front of him.

"NO!"

That was the sound if the Fullmetal alchemist screaming, as the bullets hit Roy instead of Ed. Roy staggered backwards as the bullets hit his chest, but he still managed to stay standing, blood pouring from his chest and staining his blue uniform. Ed was frozen in place; his eyes wide, his body visibly shaking all over as he watched helpless. The attacker smirked sadistically "Heh, Roy Mustang, the famous 'Flame Alchemist' right? Lets see weather your flames are fast enough to stop my bullet's!" 'No! No way! Roy can't die like this! Damnit Ed move! Do SOMETHING!' Ed thought desperately, as he saw the attacker raise his gun, Ed felt his legs give way and he collapsed on the floor and clapped his hands together transmuting the floor beneath the attacker to crumble and sink and making a deep pit around the attacker, a pit he couldn't climb out of.

Roy was in agony, he wasn't sure where the bullets had hit him, but he knew wherever he they had hit it was serious; he could feel himself getting pretty weak. Slowly he stumbled his way over to the edge of the pit, his breathing heavy, sweat gleaming on his face, and suddenly realized who their attacker actually was "Your Ryan Luhr, right? The infamous 'Red devil' of the military's sniper squad" The stranger blinked then smirked sadistically up at Roy. "Wow, someone finally found out who I was! Pity you won't be telling anyone!" Roy clicked his fingers without hesitation as soon as the word 'anyone' was out of Ryan's mouth, he himself did not have pity or remorse for Ryan in his heart as he burned the man to ashes.

Then once the flames had died out there was an eerie silence, as Roy struggled to stay on his feet, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. Ed scrambled up off the ground, forcing his legs to hold him up, and raced over to the flame alchemist "Mustang? Are you alright?" He didn't receive and answer, He noticed that Roy's face was pale and drenched in sweat, though his expression was blank, showing no emotion whatsoever, he was breathing heavily, as though he'd run a marathon in a desert, and blood had completely soaked through the front of his uniform. "Roy? Talk to me…please…" Ed whispered as he gripped onto Mustangs uniform sleeves; he was scared, terrified, he hadn't felt like this since Barry the Chopper had tried to kill him, and he feared that Mustang would collapse at any moment.

The dark haired alchemist, if he didn't have two bullet wounds, would have gaped in shock; Edward Elric had, for the first time since they had met, called Roy by his first name in such genuine caring way, Roy wanted to rub his eyes and pray he wasn't dreaming. The flame alchemist tried to speak but no words would come out, Instead all that came out of his mouth was a thin trail of blood and weak chuckle, before he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ed yelped as he tried to give the colonel a softer landing by holding some of his weight, but it was no good; Roy Mustang was a lot heavier than he looked. Faintly, Edward could hear the sound of sirens, that meant that the military were coming and perhaps an ambulance too. Gently the blonde teenager placed Roy's head in his lap, staring at Roy's blank face, searching for answers.

Roy quirked a surprised eyebrow at this and was even more surprised when Ed glared at him. "Why did you do it you bastard, why the hell did you block those bullets for me?" Ed yelled tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill over. "I could have used alchemy I could have moved! Why the hell did you sacrifice your life for mine!" Roy blinked and his eyes softened as he stared at Ed sadly, he smiled gently and weakly lifted up a hand to touch Ed's face which made Ed blink in surprise but he didn't move. "Because…I needed…to protect...my precious person…"

Roy smiled at him weakly; it wasn't sarcastic, or sad, but a true genuine smile of warmth and happiness "You…are my…precious person…I…love y…" Roy broke off before he could finish, the exhaustion setting in, his eyes slid closed, his hand dropped from Ed's face to the floor and his breathing slowed. The blonde alchemist's eyes widened "Mustang? Mustang! Wake up! Roy! Please! Wake up!" Ed yelled, the tears falling down his face, his hand clenching the flame alchemist's bloodied shirt tightly as he felt a pain in his chest. Ed sobbed, one hand over his heart as it ached; it ached for Roy to sit up to tell him he was a shrimp, to be sarcastic and throw witty, yet degrading comments at him, to be the bastard he'd always been; for the first time in his life Ed was lost and wasn't sure what he should do.

"Let go of him mate, we'll look after him" Ed blinked and looked at a guy wearing a medic uniform; Ed had been so preoccupied with Roy, that he hadn't even noticed the medical team arrive. The blonde alchemist nodded and reluctantly let go of Roy's shirt, stood up and stepped back so the medics could do their job. Quickly they pulled the two bullets out of Roy, stopped the bleeding and stitched him up on sight while he was still unconscious, before packing him away into the ambulance. "Are you coming kiddo?" Edward nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on Roy's pale face and was so worried about Mustang that he didn't even get mad when the medic called him a kid. "Yeah I'm coming…"

----------------------------------

When Roy finally woke up he instantly realized that he was alive and in hospital, his chest was killing him and he really wanted something to drink, but apart from that he felt fine. Turning his head to look around the room it almost instantly spotted Edward fast asleep on the couch next to his bed, a thin blanket covering up his small body. Roy smiled to himself as he watched Ed sleep. "I never did get to finish what I wanted to say…" Roy whispered to himself as he slowly, but painfully got up from his bed and walked over to Edward.

Kneeling down next to the sleeping blonde, Roy cupped Ed's cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin "Ed…I protected you…because I love you…I really thought I was going to die…that's why I tried to confess to you…" Gently, Roy leaned down and kissed Edward gently on the lips, it was chaste and only lasted a second, but that was all Edward needed to wake up. The blonde's eyes fluttered open in surprise, Ed blinked and stared at Roy, a mixture of confusion, hope and relief in his golden eyes, Roy smiled and ruffled Ed's hair gently before leaning in and kissing Edward once more, deeper and more desperate this time. Edward closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms wrapping themselves around Roy's neck and pulling him closer, when they parted Roy was grinning. "Does that answer, you question of why I protected you?" Roy whispered his warm breath brushing against Ed's lips, making the blonde shiver.

Ed nodded and smiled gently "I love you too Roy…but you do something like that for me again, and I'll kick your stupid, Colonel bastard ass, you hear me?" the dark haired alchemist chuckled and nodded. "Understood Fullmetal" Mustang purred silkily before he leaned towards Ed for another kiss, this one lasted a lot longer, with Roy snaking his tongue into Edward's mouth and tasting the sweet taste of honey that lingered there. When they broke apart both were panting for breath "We'll…have to…keep this…secret right?" Ed said he rested his head on Roy's shoulder inhaling the man's scent of smoke and fire.

The Colonel sighed sadly and nodded reluctantly "I'm afraid so, and for many reasons, the fact your a guy, the fact your under age, that you're my subordinate…these things could revoke our both Alchemist status's in the military…so if we want this to work, and achieve our goals, we have to keep it a secret for a while first" Ed nodded and smiled in understanding, as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Roy's shoulder; he could live with this secret and tell no one, not even his brother. "No one would believe we hooked up anyway…we always acted like we hated each other" Roy chuckled at this and raked a hand through Edward's blonde locks, which had become loose from its plait. "Well for a little while at least…let's just pretend that still we do when everyone else is around" Ed smirked and nodded, before kissing the dark haired alchemist once again.

------------------------------

1 month later

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY'D BE SQUASHED BY A FALLING PETAL!" Edward Elric's scream ran through out the headquarters yet again as the Colonel once again teased him about his height. Riza Hawkeye sighed as she knocked and opened the door to Roy's office and seeing exactly what she had expected; Roy looking as smug as always and Edward looked like he was barely being able to contain himself from wanting to throttle the flame alchemist. The blonde solider sighed in disappointment 'it seems nothing has changed between them at all…' The blonde Lieutenant thought as she dumped even more paperwork on Mustang's desk before leaving.

As soon as Riza left, the acts of both men were dropped, Ed's facial expression switched from pissed to devious in 0.5 seconds before he leapt over the Colonel's desk and pounced on Roy and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Roy smirked slyly, one hand working its way under Ed's shirt. "You think they suspect anything yet?" Ed asked breathlessly as he nibbled on Roy's ear lobe. Roy smirked and shook his head; he had to admit that Ed was one hell of an actor, even Roy had been convinced his anger was genuine, and he KNEW that Ed was pretending. "Not a chance Fullmetal…."

----------------------------

Mean while outside the door…

"Okay guys, cough it up, you all lost! I TOLD you Roy was dating Ed!" Havoc said with a smug grin, as Riza, Breda and Feury were forced to pay up a quarter of their wages to Havoc, whose grin kept getting wider and wider the more money he received. "Alright so you were correct about those two I still don't get how you found out or even figured out they were gay!" Furey said tears in his eyes from losing so much money. Havoc smirked evilly and pressed a finger to his lips. "It's a secret…so who wants to bet that Roy will be on top tonight?"

The end

--------------------------

Notes

(1) I'm not sure if I spelt the name right at all if its wrong tell me and I'll correct it.

I spent a total of 8 hours straight with 2 packets of crisps, a bag of jelly babies and 6 cups of espresso to get this done! The theme for the competition was 'Sacrifice' and when I started this, I didn't really know where it was going to go or who was going to be the once doing the 'Sacrificing' or anything! The story was made up as I went along and as I wrote more, more ideas popped up in my head, like Havoc winning the bet only came as an after thought, and I think it's something the guys in the military would do! XD.

I had no trouble in writing this at all; my only problem is probably my grammar which I have checked over on this story myself about 3 times so it should me nearly damn flawless! Ah well! Even if it isn't, I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it XD!

Jade Queen of the Damned


End file.
